Spirits Revenge
by Kahlessi10
Summary: The next chapter after last sacrifice . tables turn when an unexpected event turns rose into another adventure to save the ones she love , will she be the reason why the whole dhampir race dies ? can she protect lissa , Dimitri and her family and friends .
1. Chapter 1

Contradiction comes in prices and many advantages to be told .its a cause of loss and gain and leads amongst many things. it can be hatred ,passion love and life ,it can be all of those of which you seek to be .but all I know at this moment of time is that life's are changing and it's all because of me .

I never thought that after many events in my life I would be sitting in a place that seemed nothing but ordinary .After everything that had happen this past year .i couldn't believe there was actually a happy ending outcome for me .Even after i some how managed to dodge death, equip major felons , fall over in love again with my-ex strigoi hot loving mentor Dimitri ,make lissa a queen by finding her stepsister jill and ruin some of many lives around me i still didnt know how I came to this conclusion. A new beggining .A happy ending  
I sighed loudly thinking to myself ,when one word was said  
"Roza" , Dimitris voice shivered me alive making me flip out of whatever i was thinking. i looked up only to met deepths of brown ,that shimmered with enthusiasium and amusement . Dimitris beautiful eyes . i blinked in awe . Dimitris low chuckle rumbled off him and i felt it radiate on my skin  
" its time to go " he said

I got up reluctantly , twisting our hands together sighing. it was our first day today , reclaiming our guardian status and both me and dimitri assesed it as just a normal day .Dimitri and I headed of towards lissas and christians room , being Queen lissa practically owned the royal court ,which mad her chambers located in the north wing .We arrived to lissas room , outside there door where to royal guardians. Guardian Heath and Guardian Jordan ,they both smiled at our arrival and we greeted them with the same precence.  
"lissa "  
I glanced around the elegant white walled suite with golden lined furntiture and puffed streamed creamed pillows, red royal crested candle sticks lined every window, table ,fire place and desk. I wandered if we just walked into something we shouldnt of walked into.  
Lissa then walked into the room , wearing a whole lot of smiles , she had christian in hand and her smile seemed to expand once she saw Dimirti and me.  
"Rose " she expelled  
"guess what " she continued  
"what " I asked curious,  
And then I saw it as i looked down at her hand , A glinted diamond ring dazzled off her finger , shes Engaged. I pushed beside her my excitement ragging  
"naww Liss " i embraced her senseing her happyness as it also surged threw me.  
" i know , i know " she said patting me gently , i shifted back still holding her hand.  
"we havent set a date yet , but its official " christian intervened.  
"thats great news" Dimitri said next to me , he leaned forward to shake christians hand ,they then distantly driffted of into deep conversation as so did me and lissa .  
she told me how christian had proposed. He romantically set up dinner and had propped the ring in her cutlery set, she told me her first reaction was automatically YES .She pondered over their moments last night going threw details i would like to not hear again ,but who am i to kid shes in love .  
lissa toyed with the facts of how much she truley loved christian ,she shared how affectionate she was of him ,she was alot like a little kid at show and tell bragging about how cool her favorite toy was .I laughed thinking how love defined so much.  
At that moment I looked at Dimitri , him and christian had just joined us , i wondered what he was thinking ,but as usual he gave little away ,but then i saw a change of expression like he too was thinking of what lissa was saying .  
"Rose" , Lissa said grabbing my attention. I turned back to Lissas glinting eyes . she laughed  
"did you hear anything i just said ?"  
I nodded refocussing on what she said and repeated  
"your affectionate love for christian of course " i turned smiling at sparky. he laughed in return  
"umm i think you missed out the part ,where i just anounced you my maid of honour "Lissa spoke and gave Dimitri a evil teasing look ,my head snapped back to lissa . WHAT i said in my head  
"Rose your my best friend , the only person i trust that can do this for me " lissa continued to say  
Maid of honour was a big role to be filled , you dedicate your time to making sure she was alright no nerve jitters , no OMG breakdowns , the crying , the smiles and the job of making sure she was happy and the planning , hell that was basicaly my job now as her guardian. i thought to myself this should me easy .  
i gave her a exaggerated sigh ,thanking Lissa.  
"its settled then ". Lissa jumped in the air and started singing joyfully to herself .

After a long day at heart , with very good news Dimitri and I went back to our room , it was our home and a place that brought nothing but happy days.  
it was something that looked like a luxury suite , clean brimmed pluch fireplace with an oversized couch that made you sink in it , it was clensed with over powering furniture that made it seem to good .The bedroom fitted the same description as the lounge , Red crimison furnishing with a black and red canopy bed .This place really was a seductive den .  
Before i even made it to the front step of the lounge , Dimitri swooped me of my feet carrying me to our sinking couch. The fire was going and it seemed to enlighten the full romantic mood. We lay together resting everybody part against each other as if we where stuck like glue , neither of us said anything we just looked at each other sending messages threw our expressions and eyes . He cut me off being the first one to break ,his lips came into contact with mine , smooth and hard all at the same time , beautiful , bliss such a sweet sweet kiss. he pulled back looking at me  
"i love you Roza " he whispered  
"i love you too " i said watching his eyes awe with hungering excitment ,with that i smiled sealingit with a memorable kiss.  
I then fell in his arms and basked in these few happy moments not knowing what my future was left to come , because in these few weeks can be happy days. A new begginig or the most dreadful End.


	2. Chapter 2

I was warped into a spirit dream. I felt it surge my dreams stealing whatever I was dreaming about go. I looked around seeing no body; we were at a familiar looking motel. I wandered if this would be Adrian, he hadn't spoken to me for weeks, and he hated me. Because I ruined him. I winced at those remembering moments that he told me how he felt. I finally pushed the thoughts away focusing on my surroundings that are when everything came back to me. I was at the motel where I killed victor Dashkov.

At that moment Robert stepped out of the trees. Robert was victor's brother and they were very close as I remembered .he wore a haunted expression.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway" his lips spat sounding like pure venom.  
"Robert Duru" I cursed back, a smile played on his lips.  
"What do you want?" I continued.  
"What do I want "he said  
"I want to talk "he began fourth till he was in front of me.  
" About what? " I asked curious  
"why, about my brother of course, you see you may have killed him but I will find away to bring him back" he spoke  
I stanched my figure creasing my forehead  
"how do you purpose you are going to do this?" I asked, Robert chuckled  
"by killing you, you see I can't harm you now but I can definitely send you these messages, I'm coming after you rose , no matter where you are , I'm going to kill you and with that spirit somehow try to revive my brother and I am going to use full force with a whole strigoi army that even the Royal guard won't stop , I'm going to make you pay !" with every word I listened to his well written speech, I put on my rose pity face laughing , hmm I wandered is he really telling the truth ?  
"I'm going to kill your Dimitri and Lissa in front of you and watch you suffer pain and save you for last!" Robert stated  
He got through to me, they where both the only two people I truly loved in my life and this man Robert Duru threat he was going to try to take that away from me. I held my ground with every power I could.  
"Robert you can stand here and threaten me, and taught me in my dreams for all I care, but if you dare lay a single hand on any of my friends or family I will definitely see you myself to your grave if I ever see you I will smash the life out of you just like I did with your brother!"  
Robert winced stepping back I knew I had gotten to him, he seemed taken aback  
"we she'll see, rose"  
"we she'll see".

And with that I faded away from that bitter darkness wakening to Dimitri's soft voice saying my name ,he held me clasping my body as it was limp  
"Rose rose what's wrong roza "Dimitri sighed in relief  
"what's wrong?" he asked. I sat up  
"Dimitri .Robert Duru is coming to kill me and hes not the only one" Dimitri's eyes widened he suddenly went pensive guardian mode. I looked at him seeing no fear; he was a man of courage, a man that could take down any army, a man of a pure heart and soul, a man that held all my heart and claimed it as his own.  
Right then and there I was two different people one that affectionate over my love for Dimitri and one that grew worried about her family and friends.  
All I suddenly knew was that I was the ticking time bomb, waiting to be set off by the explosion that's coming; I knew I was the one that would jeopardise all of royal court, because if Robert was really bringing a strigoi army, we maybe outnumbered and this could lead to many bad things.

The next day we met with everyone Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Jill, mom, dad, Mikhail, Sonya and even Sydney had managed to slip in, I told them the news they all seemed shocked at the thought of Robert Duru's expected plains. My mother gasped.  
"It's true; there was a report of strigoi clans forming together but the royal guard never took it into consideration, it was actually irrelevant at the time ". My mother spoke  
"you knew of this?" Lissa asked politely.  
"Yes, we knew at the time of just after the elections, it started up somewhere of east Europe, the guardians there said it was a misunderstanding but obviously it wasn't "my mother's rage showed on her face.  
"Look at least we know who could be behind all of this "Eddie made clear.  
"Yes, we do but that doesn't change anything, we need to be ready, if this is really the plains of what he is doing "I observed. Dimitri moved his arm around me, completely comforting me.  
"Of course Rose "Abe said. He stood there pensive obviously assessing something in his head  
"But how could he do this? I've never heard of moroi working with strigoi" Jill piped  
"Roberts's proberly using a lot of compulsion, and when I mean a lot , I mean a lot , but he could only be generating so much so there must be someone else that the strigoi completely trust him with" Sonya spoke , she shivered leaning into Mikhail for support .  
All I wanted to do is get everyone to turn and run and leave me here as the victim to face of my crimes , if I could have it , I would trap everyone in an invisible form , so that Robert and the strigoi could only see me . It was me they where after.  
"I'll check alchemists records and see if I can locate Roberts where a bout's" Sydney interjected  
she stepped forward, I had forgotten she was even here.  
"I'll see if I can locate him too "Abe said, he walked out of the room along with Sydney reaching for his phone .  
" ill alert the royal guard ." my mother said , turning and leaving before nodding to Lissa .  
" Lissa we should round more guardians up for your safety "Mikhail said.  
Lissa nodded, with that Mikhail, Sonya and Eddie left.  
"This is my fault" I whispered to Dimitri, averting our conversation away from Lissa and Christian.  
"Roza .No, you couldn't have known" he replied murmuring in my hair.  
I pulled back looking at him , that was the thing  
" I never do "


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed and nothing had happen. YET. The entire guard was authorised to find Robert, the plan was said that the sooner we had found him the better. These past few weeks I had the urge to just leave; i wanted to find Robert, objective wise I actually didn't want to harm him, I just wanted to protect the ones around me and somehow talk sense into the man. He did have something over me, something I completely despise over, and I regretted it that moment that dark magic had finally left me. But I knew it was all too good, Dimitri would never let me and of course my family and friends.

Lissa was heavily guarded in a different room, each different day, wishing I knew how she felt, yet I wasn't allowed to know apparently I was off duty but that didn't stop me from asking why.  
I strolled down the hall to wear Alberta's office was, I found her above a tone of books, reading aloud to herself, she smiled at my presence.  
"Rose". She said.  
"How can I help you?" she continued. By her look she knew exactly what I came here to say. She took her mind of the books beckoning me to sit. I followed  
"what are you trying to do, uncover the secrets to a lost force? "I sarcastically said. She laughed  
"No, I'm actually researching our history of strigoi and Dhampier and moroi "  
"really?" I asked sort of interested in a way.  
"Yes, did you know that we where once the better clang, moroi actually idolized us more than the less of them, we were said to be gods? But everything changed in the late age, Strigoi eventually took moroi and it forced us to reconsider everything we did. The Dhampier age was dying; we had to keep the moroi race going, so we protected them "  
Alberta's stories kept coming she told me of the many fights we had shared with the strigoi , she even talked about tainted and how they had retreated , she talked of how rouge the where , the despised of the Royal court . But they where well and truly a competitive group of moroi , I remembered back to the time I hideout with the tainted , the strigoi didn't bother them , neither did the royal court , they where a different race , one that seemed to like the thought of living of the land , but I saw how protective they became of each other , especially after my fight with Angeline  
and her big pride protection for her older brother , she thought I would marry him, it made me think of nothing but the humiliation.  
"So rose I believe you came to say something?" Alberta said eyes glinting at the expression I was showing on my face.  
"Um yeah, I was actually wandering why I wasn't onto duty today? "She sighed.  
"Rose, lissa asked me to not put you on duty today, she thinks you've been through a hell of a lot and well she wants you to rest." she replied. Of course being Lissa she worried to much about me ever since we had lost the bond , she couldn't read me anymore which made her feel weak , she couldn't do anything to help me anymore and she hated it .  
"rose you have to understand that , they don't always come first , Lissa cares for you she only wants the best ". Alberta continued.  
"I know "I smiled standing, before turning and leaving the room I thanked her.  
After our chat I found myself wandering around court which was mostly deserted due to guardian plans and what not.  
"Rose "I heard from behind me. I turned Ambrose came running up behind me, his curled brown hair bounced as he ran.  
"Hi "I said smiling.  
I hadn't seen Ambrose around since elections, this was a sudden surprise.  
"Rose, I haven't seen you in forever "he swopped me in an elegant hug. Then he let go  
"Same how are you? "I continued  
"oh I'm good, I've been working a lot lately a lot of royalty moroi having been making there way here due to the holidays season ".  
I totally forgot Christmas was around the corner, and I hadn't even started on shopping gifts, and pffh the boy was working, something I should be doing.  
"Wow seems like you've been really busy then "I replied  
"yeah, it's been really awesome of met a lot of new people, anyway how have you been rose, you know my aunt Rhonda has been nagging me to bring you back for another reading "  
I smiled remembering the crazy lady, she had helped me with what my future may have been and lead me to helping Dimitri and saving myself.  
"Sure, I've got time now if you like" I was actually very interested on knowing what my future may behold now.  
We arrived in the same office like room that I had come to last time, in her chair sat the crazy lady, Ambrose's aunt Rhonda. She smiled at mine and Ambrose's appearance.  
"Rosemarie, have you come to do another reading? ….Of course you have "she smiled  
"My good nephew finally managed to steal you away from your royal guardian jobs "she continued on to say.  
"Oh aunty no, I just found rose wandering ". Ambrose replied to his aunt.  
Smiling she gestured me to sit. She packed out the stack of cards.  
"Well do five cards for a start just like last time ". I watched carefully as she told me to pick five, leaning forward my hand came into connection with four pieces of cards, I choose randomly but I felt a strange power as if I was actually called to these things.  
Rhonda flipped the first one. It was women embroiled in vines she was in the air, but the vines held her down connecting to different parts of the beach landscape beneath it, one white cup was above up it was upside down . Rhonda smiled. "The cup of individuality "  
"Rose this cup relates to you is in the centre of you. It states that you exactly have everything you've everything you have ever wanted but its upside down, which means –"she laughed.  
"Which means "I eagerly said  
"which means you haven't exactly let go of things you deeply regret doing , which leaves exactly everything that you have hidden from you "  
hmmm I didn't know what that meant but I'm pretty sure I knew by the regretted things , yes like I did regret things one majorly was Adrian , I hated it , I really did , he barely left his room now because of me and would not talk to anyone anymore I was really scared for him , but this was holding me back from everything I had . Was it. This was like Dimitri's problem acceptance, but no mine was different.  
She flipped the next card. "The three of nine cups "  
the picture showed nine cups with three in the ones of the centre, I wandered what this means  
"rose this means you've been contemplating over a lot, it shows your trying to choose what to do about things " she looked at me concern .  
I was actually contemplating over many things, things that would happen if I actually went after Robert. I nodded asking her to proceed.  
Rhonda flipped the 3rd card, I gasped I had seen this card, I remembered this card, Rhonda seemed to do the same thing.

The card was the six of swords, it had people in the boat rowing over water that gleamed underneath the moonlights gaze, and I got this exact card last time my encounter was with Rhonda. I glanced at her.  
"Rose, it seems you're off on another journey again "she said  
I felt Ambrose laugh beside me.  
"Another adventure huh rose. I wonder what you're going to go break now!" Ambrose snarled.  
I hit him in the gut.  
Rhonda proceeded on with the next card, it showed four cups, just plain and simple,  
"this card shows, it will be emotional and this journey will tie you to a lot of thing unexpected. "It was simple.  
She carried on to the next card flipped and stared, this card looked like a warped hole with a women standing with a sword going strait threw it. Rhonda rose to her feet grasping me, she looked happy overly confused, awed.  
"Rose, this card it, it's the end to everything, and end ... Your journey will lead you to avenging the dead, you hold it everything ... the ends coming …the final fight "she stared at me for a long time.  
"Go now "she said.  
and with that I turned leaving without looking back , the final fight was coming , what the hell did that mean , I'm pretty sure something was coming and I was heading off on yet another outward bound journey …to what exactly I did not know , but our clocks where ticking and I had to find answers


	4. Chapter 4

I rushed out of the room and into an uncovered, unexpectance crowd of people, people where walking everywhere around court, Ambrose was right people where coming here due to the holidays, it was weird, there wasn't this much people here before. My mind kept racing over what Rhonda had said to me. _You hold it ….. The ends coming.  
_The end, the end of what exactly? Me , I thought , but she said I hold it , I will kill the dead , I do that now . My thoughts were interrupted by a very loud voice screaming my name in my ear.  
"Rose, um earth to Rosemarie? "  
I looked up noticing it was Sydney; she held a book of files in her hand.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
Sydney's expression told me what I needed to no, she found the answer, the answer that for weeks people where still searching for, she found Robert doru , or we should say his location to be .

Sydney told me he was located far in the depths of the last place I would actually thought he would have gone, of course he would go to the one place me and Dimitri had fought as different races, the one place that held no home in Dimitri's heart anymore, the one place that both me and Dimitri hated to talk about. Russia.  
I was struck in awe. My complications I had there not only with me and Dimitri but also his family as well, i was the one who notified them, telling them he was no longer Dhampir, they loved me, Olena Belikova told me she knew I was right for Dimitri and she could see why he loved me, but I had hurt his sister Victoria she never believed me for what I did when I told her, her boyfriend had cheated her, I remember all the things she had said to me , she had been so heartbroken , she looked so much like Dimitri that it hurt me , and then there was mine and Dimitri's epic love battle we where different races that fought for each other's love , he wanted me , I wanted him , but not in a way where he wanted to kill me and make me one of him , my objective was to set him free of the curse and kill him , but all too well my heart couldn't kill him , I faltered . Forgetting one of his first and foremost lessons. _Lesson 1 dont hesitate. _

" Rose , there's reports that the area in saint Petersburg is basically owned by strigoi , like the area has suddenly just grown with them , although there are Dhampir there , they haven't seemed to harm any living moroi nor Dhampir , it's weird but I have a feeling something's going down " Sydney interjected , we were in her room . She was completely drooled by her laptop  
"does the royal guard no? "I asked. She glanced over at me, eyes moving away from the screen  
she shook her head.  
"WHAT! ", well well well , this is very unexpected Sydney Sage going against all orders hah ,you're not going to tell your favourite old pal Zmey ? "I Teased. She smirked.  
Sydney was no law breaker but when she wanted something she would find a way to get it, somehow.  
"No I actually thought if it was best that I told you, first." she said  
"Why "I asked curious. She moved her laptop.  
"well because , I know how this is for you , your proberly thinking of a very unruthly idea to run away to Russia and plan to see what's more to this story . Considering the look you are giving me now, I think I maybe right "she smiled.  
"Hmmmm, your observations maybe right but what's in it for you?" I asked.  
Sydney just smiled.

"Rose I want to help, I saw how we came to this conclusion when we were at the hotel with victor, you were most definitely at your weakest after the whole incident "I winced at that thought .she came by me.  
"But I know that whatever happens next it's coming to an end, I have a theory that this maybe the last of it, that's something coming and I want to help "  
her last words replayed in my mind. _Something's coming.  
_"Sydney your right, there is something coming, something that's going to be an end, I know this Rhonda told me "I shuddered.  
Sydney turned towards me all eyes wide. I knew what I had to now I had to go to Russia. And find out what was actually going on; we needed more information before it was too late.  
"Are you bringing Dimitri?" Sydney suddenly asked after we finally finished discussing plans on w hat to do. The question never came to thought. I couldn't. I couldn't take him back to the place he regretted the most , and because I wanted him to be safe here protecting Lissa , I knew how selfish that was of me but I loved him too much , I didn't want to lose him again .  
"No "I simply answered. Sydney read the concern all over my face but she didn't ask why.  
" I'm going to talk to Eddie, I need people I simply trust that we can take "  
"you don't trust, Dimitri!" she interjected. No it wasn't like that.  
" no , I do its just , in Russia lies a lot of things that happened , a lot of turmoil that should never be brought up again , I'm just trying to protect him " I whispered just barely .  
Sydney didn't further me with questions,

I left then to find Eddie, He was doing well, after the huge argument of how he acted as a guardian during Tasha's set up attack against Lissa, he was purely trying to protect the princess, or queen I should say .he never had a charge these days due to that but, people had asked him he just never decided, that's why I thought he would be my trusty friend that would go on this adventure with me. I rounded a corner and came to a complete stop when I noticed he was talking with Jill and beside her the very happy looking Adrian Ivashkov.  
I hadn't seen him in weeks, and looking at him now felt like I had been cut right open, he was smiling, he looked as happy as ever, every inch of him was simply radiating, his green eyes seemed more alive than ever and he was completely and utterly sober.  
His eyes fell on me, his expression changed and he snapped from whatever conversation he was in. three pairs of eyes suddenly looked at me as if I were the devil. I definitely felt that way.  
"Rose, what are you doing here?" Eddie was the one to ask.  
All eyes were on me, I felt like they were the hawks and I was the food.  
"I was looking for you actually, something's come up that needs to be delta with, you're the best guy "  
Adrian chuckled.  
"Little Dhampir still using everyone around you to help out with your own personal issues huh "he said  
I looked at him, he was right to be like this with me, after all I had put him through.  
"Adrian! I –"  
"never mind, Jill and I have something to attend, goodbye to the both of you!"  
Adrian spun around slipping his arm around Jill and pulling her towards the opposite direction, I watched them walk away silently murmuring to each other.  
"Hes still hurting you know, since you and belikov are back together, he can't help but turn the other direction when he sees you "Eddie assured me. I nodded; I know I stuffed up big time.  
"He will come around, eventually "Eddie said again.  
"So anyway, what do you want me to do? That made me your first guy to call ". He asked, he leant against the window, shifting his hand to his chin.  
"I'm leaving ". This didn't surprise him; he stayed calm and collected in the same position.  
" and I'm guessing you need , a good looking , hunter warrior to go with you" I laughed  
"hunter warrior you can say , good looking , well that's just going to far " I smiled . He nudged my arm .  
" if this is your way to welcome me into your incredible adventures , you may want to try a little harder " he amused .  
I laughed again  
"ha-ha. Such a man you are, "I cleared my throat.  
" Eddie Castle would you do me the most grateful honour and accompany me and Sydney to a very long and hopefully an answer fuelled journey?" I asked very politely.  
Eddie smiled.  
"Wow I didn't know you had a polite side of you" he laughed. I punched him.  
"Fine, fine, fine. Okay ill accompany both you and Sydney "he said.  
I thanked him and was about to turn.  
"Wait so where are we going? And because you asked me I'm assuming belikov not coming?" Eddie realized.  
I stopped. That's all everyone's been asking me, or well just Eddie and Sydney.  
"No, hes not and hes not going to know about this!" I said. It was harsh but it had to be like that.  
Eddie looked surprised at my outburst but understood.  
"I'll see you later, met me and Sydney around seven at her room, bring all your things "I asked.  
Eddie nodded and turned on his heel, he was gone in a flash.  
I hurried up to mine and Dimitri's room I hadn't realized what I should say to him or how I should leave. i decided that leav_ing _a note would be the best option , i also left one for lissa , i read dimitris one aloud to myself.

_Dimitri ,  
by the time you have gotten this i would already be on an airoplane heading  
somewhere , im sorry to leave you like this , but im only doing this to protect you  
and everyone else i truley love . protect her for me .  
i love you forever and always.  
_

_Rose ._

i thought , it was a pretty decent runaway letter , but i knew dimitri nor lissa deserved it , i looked up at the clock , it was almost seven and i knew sydney would be up waiting . i looked around me having one last look at the place , when my eyes fell on a picture frame . it was of me and dimitri smiling deeply ,i picked it up and touched the picture . thinking what i would look forward to coming back for . _thats if i dont die. _i thought .  
with that i turned and was out the door , we where going to Russia and thats something i wasnt particully looking fourth too.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hurry up, can't you move any faster,"

I awoke to Sydney's rage of annoyance; she was beeping the horn frantically at a car, yelling very loudly that it hurt my guardian ears.

"Um Sydney, could you not yell in my ears "I muttered, she simply stared in front of her not noticing anything I was saying.

"I agree, anyone would think it was that time of the month "Eddie pronounced clearly annoyed that Sydney had woke us. Sydney looked back and smirked at him and stared back at the traffic. I shifted myself up looking outside and taking in the morning view. We had arrived in Saint Petersburg and were heading towards the north side of the city; we headed for a motel that was one small building with a low shelter.

"Unpack, I'll be back to find you soon "Sydney said before leaving the car door , I looked back at Eddie whom seemed to be in the same state of mind as me , he sat slumped back in the back seat

"Come on we need to go, she's going to kill us if we are still sitting here like this "Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Oh rose this was your idea of fun "he amused before jumping out of the vehicle. I jumped out to following him.

"yes Eddie it is " I smiled ,I walked around to the boot of the car , breathing in the pure air , Russia was practically busy this morning , I figured everyone was off to work , I looked around noticing people walk the streets towards shops and people crammed in their cars heading of in all sorts of directions , I heard a man and a woman talking in Russian and found myself knowing I was finally back at the one place that held some bad memories and also you could call them surreal .

"Where in that room there!" Sydney pointed out , turning to look at a room that read 104 , we followed her orders and unpacked our luggage into the room or little apartment I should say , from the outside of this building I never thought it would reveal a lounge ,on suite and another bedroom , that seemed a big but ordinary size . The lounge consisted of a small flat screen TV with a double mocco brown sofa that popped out from the well trim cream white walls , the kitchen read new stainless steel whilst the bedrooms were plain and simple a white beige and clean blue and white beds.

"Whoa I didn't expect, fancy "Eddie muttered, turning to look at Sydney.

"Well I do like to stay in nice places, and this was all set up in place as a favour, so I took it "she amused. I walked to the kitchen which had food already stored in it, when I browsed through the fridge I found a stack of chocolate glazed doughnuts rested on the plate and grabbed on instantly. I felt the chocolaty goodness shudder in my mouth, it tasted good, I hadn't eaten since leaving court'

"Wow rose you really know how to make watching someone stuff there face with doughnuts, hilarious "Eddie chuckled laughing peering from the kitchen door. I turned to look at my reflection threw the stainless steel fridge, I almost choked in laughter, my face was nearly covered in chocolate, I wiped my face.

"Keep talking castle and I'll show how fun it really is "I dared, he moved forth and took the plate off me and grabbed the doughnut out of my hand;

"Just save some for the rest of the chocolate lovers in this house hold "he said before biting the doughnut he took from my hands, I smirked at him before leaving the kitchen. I found Sydney on the phone , she was pacing up and down in front of the TV murmuring into her phone .she looked up to  
me and snapped it shut.

" I've got to go met someone , I don't know if they are going to be around but I'll be back in a bit , ill also do another grocery run , seeing you two had already bet me to the doughnuts " she spoke heading towards the door .

"Do you need us to go with you?" I asked, it felt safer when we were all together, least I knew we were all safe and not separated off in different places, who knows what could happen. Sydney turned back to me eyes showing no fear.

"Rose, I know my way around here, I once use to live here, I'll be fine, I need to see someone its important "she steered. I nodded knowing she would be alright; putting on my guardian mode I followed her out watching her head to the car, she stopped short before jumping through the door.

"Rose I'm fine, try to sleep, yes I'll be back soon "Sydney said. I watched her drive away in the famous getaway car we always used. Yes it was the Honda civic.

After Sydney left I ventured back into the lounge to find Eddie sprawled out on the couch snoring his head of f, I decided to the same thing and hop onto the other sofa , curling the sprawled out blanket I found , I rested it atop of me bringing my head to the pillow I found myself falling to sleep instantly, only to be pulled into a spirit dream .

I found my world turn into a sandy beach. Waves crashed against the soft brown sand and sweep back towards the horizon that gleamed a small twilight, the sun hit the beach, darkening the shadows that hid beneath the lighthouse that stood near the cliffs face. I wore rolled up jeans and a white tee shirt, scanning the beach I found no one until up ahead I caught sight of a figure of a man, walking towards me. Adrian.

"Where are you little Dhampir "he asked.

"People are trying to look for you, you know "he said again, oh great so they found my letters and sent out a search party for me, when they should be searching for Robert.

"I'm somewhere that no one needs to no off "I said blindly. Adrian shifted his stance and stepped back assessing me.

"Your aura is a muddy blue, you fear something?" he said. I was confused by this accusation.

"I'm what?" I asked.

"You fear something, where are you? , You know belikov is so lost without you, hes furious that you just up and left him "Adrian chuckled, to himself. Don't bring him up I thought to myself, it hurt to think he was, I didn't want Dimitri it be like that, but hearing this information come off Adrian's words made me hurt, because I once did that to someone I once loved and he was standing before me, as agonizing as it was, I just remembered ho selfish I was being.

"look, your okay , I can see it , but I'm here to play message boy, yes as pity full as that title sounds I'm just here to tell you a few words from the royal queen herself " he said taking a cigarette from his pocket and pooping it into his mouth .

"What did she say," Adrian's eyebrows rose.

"Lissa says, she knows what you are trying to do, she thanks you for everything you have done for her and wishes that she could have tried and done the same , she wants you to please return home soon " Adrian spoke , calm and collected. I remembered back to what I wrote in lissas letter before I left,

_Lissa,_

_I'm sorry to leave you , again but its only for a short amount of time , I haven't told anyone so don't go banging to Dimitri about this , I've gone somewhere that's not too far around the corner so I should be home soon. I love you, I hope you understand._

_Rose. _

I remember how I thought over and over on what I should have said. Lissa understood me, she knew what I was going to do we didn't need a bond for her to know that. I looked back up to Adrian snapping out of my prominent thoughts. Adrian stood there assessing me again.

"Thank you, Adrian "I said, nodding.

"It's alright rose, I'll let you sleep, just be careful" he asked. He threw his cigarette away.

"I will Adrian, I will "

I found myself back in my own body, I woke up, finding Eddie still in the same spot, but his arms and legs lay sprawled out in weird positions, I laughed. I decided needed to shower , I had slept for seven hours including the hours spent on the plane , I felt really groggy and in a state where I didn't want anyone to see me with my messy brown hair before I brush it. I felt the water hit my skin, ever bit of my body tingled from the hotness of the shower; all I was missing was Dimitri. I felt very stupid for thinking that but then again anything got hot and heavy when he was around, I smiled at that thought. After my shower I settled into a pair of jeans and a worn out gray t shirt putting my hair up I walked out to find Sydney had returned home , she was working contently on her laptop , Eddie was awake and munching on a small packet of potato chips . Sydney looked up at my approach.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked Sydney. I came to sit next to Eddie swatting a chip from his packet; Sydney's face told me otherwise, she didn't look happy.

"unfortunately no , I wasn't able to find out what I wanted , the person I wanted to visit wasn't home , but she will ring me when she's ready , hopefully soon , the sooner the better" Sydney sneered . She looked back to her laptop and began typing. I watched her intently from a distance as she maintained her geekness by displaying what she knew about computers, her hands flew in all directions, fiddling with all sorts of electronic things.

"What you doing there? " I asked.

"Trying to hack into these files "she replied. I completely zoned out when she went further into detail about how she was going to do it.

"So we no Robert is in Russia or rather we know there have been recent activity here "Eddie said to me, he was being observant.

"Yes, we know that "I said back to him, our conversation was low, but I knew Sydney could still hear us.

"And we all know why hes doing this, but why choose Russia of all places to set something up?" Eddie asked again with a curious look on his face. I didn't know that either , I mean I knew Russia was a place that held some of the most roughest strigoi , but there were many other places that held many more lethally roughest strigoi as well , and why not pick a place closer to royal court ?

"That's something I'm willing to find out "I looked at Eddie who had a stern look on his face. At that exact moment, Sydney's phone rang and we all jumped. She snatched it from the counter and turned avoiding the phone call away from us, we could barely hear her talk. She moved off drifting off into deep conversation.

"Who do you think it is?" Eddie asked me ,nudging my arm as we now stood side by side .i shook my head I really didn't no . Sydney came back.

"I'm going to met someone-"she started.

"Where coming with you "Eddie protested. His physique squared next to me and he started toward the door.

"I don't think I need you guy-"Sydney spoke to say, I cut her off.

"We are coming with you Sydney whether you like it or not "Eddie's voice sounded so stern, I nodded in agreement. We followed Sydney to the vehicle, it had become late afternoon, I didn't realize how much the hours passed here, we made our way towards the city centre and arrived to a house between two large buildings, it was the only house on this street. Sydney parked up on the curb and we all piled out, ignoring Sydney's protests for us to stay in the car. Sydney knocked on the door and we waited a while, we heard scuffling behind the door and a woman finally showed herself. Deep brown eyes, brownie blond streaked hair that flowed around her face and her pure tanned skin. I couldn't help but gasp.

"Rose" her sweet Russian accent laced around my name, since the last time I saw her much had changed , but then again I was wondering why Sydney had come to her , this indicating something was up , something had changed . I never really thought I would see Victoria belikov again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

**thanks to most people who have supported this story , i know its been a while since i have written but i have been so busy with exams and stuff  
this is my first authors note and id like to thank everybody who has reviewed and liked this story so far . so thanks to you guys , if any of you guys have any ideas where you would like to see this story go , just review . hope you like chapter six , thanks . **

**Ihipera Tua . **

* * *

"Rose "

victorias eyes melted into me baring all , i saw the flash of happiness drain into her eyes as she gaped at me in owe. she smiled and threw herself into my arms , the last time i had seen her it wasnt pleasant she hated me after her whole boyfriend incident but now , she seemed different . she steeped back and had a more of a mature look on her face as if she just zapped into guardian mode, i never took victoria for that sort of person ,she wasnt really familiar with the guardian thing or was she .

"rose im sorry about the misunderstanding last time you were here in russia" victoria said , her russian accent lacing around each word.

"its alright vika , its in the past now " i said , i got a small smile back from her lips ,her eyes scanned Sydney and Eddie .

"its nice to see you again Sydney " she nodded and then sneered a glance at Eddie who was viciously searching the plaid winded street ,his eyes scanned every corner , every inch of every darkness , he was well alert .

"who are you ?" she asked politely snapping at his attention .

"Eddie castle , im a friend of Roses and Sydney's" Eddie out stretched his hand forward , extending it so victoria could take it .

"victoria belikov" victoria smiled , accepting eddies hand. i watched as eddies eyebrows rose .

"whoa dimitris relation" Eddie said ,glancing at me , from the corner of my eye i noticed victorias expression harden , she grew pensive and you could see hidden emotion beyond it, i had never seen her like this before and then i realized , the mention of her older brothers name brought her a turmoil of emotion which registered to me that she didn't know about dimitris sudden return as dhampir , i felt myself cringing.

"yes, Dimitri is my brother " victoria said bitterly ,it sent jitters down my spine. she straightened herself revealing a guardian mask that now covered her previous emotions.

"please come inside , Yasmin is waiting" victoria said with more enthusiasm , her bitterness completely vanishing. Wait _Yasmin , _who hells yasmin. I glanced at Sydney who seemed to ignore my eyes , but before we walked in she gave me the "wait and see look" , i groaned in frustration. so Victoria wasnt the one we where seeing.  
I felt a hand brush mine and Eddies h ead coming down to ear level.

"she doesn't about Dimitri does she " he murmured low enough for me to hear , i whipped my head around to give him one look before mouthing no , he nodded in return .we wandered into an open planned living area that consisted on white beige walls and creamy white sofas , the wall enlisted with a white squared sofa and red cotton pillows , a fire-place blazed in font of the sofas and arts and crafts hund on each wall , it was modern yet chic .A woman with urban red hair and green eyes sat upon a white chair just beside the fire place she was reading , i noticed she was dhampir because of her broad muscular figure , but she looks like the age of her mid fortes,looked up at our approach .

"ah Miss Rosemarie Hathaway , Sydney sage and Eddie castle , It's a pleasure to have your company " she amused a small smile playing on her lips the words were laced in a light russian accent .

"how do you know my name ?" I asked curiously , I hated when people and i had no clue to who they where.

"oh as if i havent known you for a while , my name is Yasmin Morice , I am a friend of your fathers" she smiled moving her hands in a motion that ordered us to sit .

"your father is a very good man , that helped me a lot in many ways , you see he helped me with all of this " she gestured around the place , waving her hands around.

"he helped you get a house " I asked . A smile broke upon Yasmins face.

"no just a house Rose but the a whole institute "Victoria suddenly butted in , i wondered what her claim was to this woman , the last time i had seen her she wasnt the type to go all guardian , but now its like her older brothers so to speak absence from her life has rubbed of on her , she certainly wasnt her old self.

"An institute , for what exactly" Eddie asked beside me .

" Ibrahim helped me create this , I help not only dhampir but moroi aswell , I take in rogue dhampir who have lost there charge and teach them to fight , I train them to become the best of the best , I help moroi who want to specialize in there elements and teach them of fighting aswell" Yasmin explained.

I was surprised at this lady's motives on what she does here and this place called an institute .

"how come ive never heard of this place before ?" i asked curious as to what goes on behind close doors here.

"because , this place is very well hidden and we dont let anybody jeopardize it " Yasmin said , in a stern voice , i took it as a warning .

"we dont wish to tell anyone " Sydney said , aiming it directly towards Yasmin.

" I know i wouldnt have told you if i didnt trust you " Yasmin sneered , " you are the daughter of a friend and i trust this will stay well away hidden " yasmin said looking at me . I nodded .

" so what can I do to help you , you 've wanted to speak all day have you not " Yasmin spoke with formality.

" yes , we need help finding a man " Sydney asked . yasmin eyebrows rose.

" you work of royal court Sydney , you know I don't follow their orders" Yasmin spoke a vicious hint in her voice , left me to shudder.

" I know , but this is a matter that could harm most of the dhampir and moroi race " Sydney spoke , with eagerness and tender .

" what are you talking about " Yasmin asked , her urban hair flickered as she moved her head.

" we need help locating a man , that is creating a strigoi army " I interjected getting to the point , all eyes where on me , i didn't realize i was standing until Eddies hand came upon my shoulder .

" I wouldn't have come here if i had no other way , but because I know how you well know the area I thought you might have some insight into this matter " Sydney said in a calmer voice than now stood next to me , a hand gesturing out , Yasmines face grew pensive and she forced her self into guardian mode, she was out of her seat pacing in front of the fire-place .

" I heard movements from Moscow to here in Saint Petersburg, Growing numbers of strigoi moving in coverens , I registered it as off , because of the fact large numbers of strigoi havent been seen out as much as we use too , they are hiding beneath the shadows , My Teams have been out investigating but they havent cause harm to anyone , its almost like we can't find them " yasmin said , she held a hand to her chin and began pacing again .

"what could this mean ?" victoria asked .

" It could mean that they are building up numbers and putting of the risk of getting noticed so they are hiding " I stated , curious about this whole situation.

"yes , but it draws attention to them not the other way around " Eddie observed , he had a pained look on his face .

"who's behind this rose ?" Yasmin suddenly asked me , she stooped pacing and came to a stop in front of me .

" He's moroi , so i don't understand how he could be controlling this , His name is Robert , Robert duru " I said , with bitter edge , I despised of the man. Yasmin gasped at the name , she showed a little emotion on her face .

"you know this man ?" I asked , confused by her all sudden emotion . she walked back to the fire-place , resting her hand above the top .

" yes i know of this man " she whispered , barely

"how do you know him ?" I asked . she turned to face me , eyes glinting with now, anger and frustration .

" because he use to be my former lover" she paused. "look i can help you , Robert is the type of man you can take lightly , he does involve himself in power that is said to be extrodinary" yasmine , said changing her tone of voice.

"thankyou " i said nodding , i felt for this woman , finding ourt your former lover , is now a monstor whos on a rampage for rounding up the most lethalest strigoi to take on his own race must honestly suck .

yasmin turned her back to us , i gave her space by retreating back to my seat , she needed time to figure this out at that moment a phone rung and victoria hurried over to answer it , she left the room .

"what do you think is going to happen" Eddie asked , me a small whisper. i sighed

" i dont know , we are going to have to wait and see." i whispered. Eddie nodded , he had that knowing look in his eyes, he wasnt scared but he knew we had to prepare for what may be coming , this matter would go be on extreme , it would proberly be the end to or living dead creatures , it would be the end to all our came huddling into the room .

"Yasmin , Micheal says they have found something " victoria said , a certain egarness , that hide behind her guardian mask crumpled,

Yasmin moved from her position and started towards the door.

"do you guys have your stakes , because I think you are going to need it, Lets go " yasmin annonced. i was up in that instance , all guardian mode kicking in , We all rushed out of the door as one , heading out into the saint petersbburg night , no knowing what we where walking into .


End file.
